Coragem
by TedL
Summary: Antes de sair da Mansão Black, Regulus foi em seu quarto se despedir de sua vida. Ela iria morrer e sabia disso. Enquanto refletia sobre o assunto encontrou uma carta bem antiga e soube que ele estava certo. Sirius sempre esteve. ***Não é ship, nem blackcest.


Hogwarts. 1º de Setembro de 1971

Rég,

Você será o primeiro a saber, mas não se preocupe, depois escreverei à nossa querida Walburga. Então simplesmente finja que desconhece esse assunto e a existência dessa carta também, vai ser melhor, acredite. Você é meu irmão, Regulus, e uma das poucas pessoas de nossa família que valem a pena, por isso estou quebrando regras no meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts: irei ao corujal depois do horário permitido só pra lhe enviar esta carta. Se recebê-la quer dizer que eu fui bem sucedido, ou só que eu fui pego depois de despachar a coruja para a nossa _adorável_ mansão Black.

Rég, a verdade é que tanto eu quanto você sabemos que a implicância de mamãe comigo não é à toa, né? Ela sabe que eu sou diferente, que eu penso diferente, e aconteceu. Não pertenço à Slytherin como todo o resto da família, tenho certeza de que isso vai ser a fofoca do século: Sirius Black, o primogênito de Órion e Walburga, foi o primeiro membro da família a não pertencer à casa verde e prata. Eu estou na Gryffindor, Regulus, justo a casa que o papai tanto despreza e a mamãe, mais ainda. E eu juro que não foi de propósito. A professora McGonnagal colocou o chapéu seletor em minha cabeça e depois de uns cinco ou seis minutos ele berrou que eu iria para a casa do leão. E eu gostei, de verdade.

Eu não me importo com o que a mamãe, o papai e o resto da família vão dizer ou pensar, nunca me importei muito pra ser sincero. Mas eu me importo com você, porque você é meu irmão. Eu queria que você entendesse que estar aqui não me faz uma pessoa pior como a mamãe e todos vão lhe dizer. Eu vou continuar sendo o Sirius seu irmão. Eu sei que as coisas irão mudar daqui pra frente, ainda mais porque eu não estarei aí todos os dias, mas eu queria que você continuasse do mesmo modo comigo. Tá?

Eu pensei muito sobre tudo e tive muitas respostas hoje, sei que ainda muitas virão e trarão mais perguntas. As coisas vão mudar, eu já disse isso, Rég, e eu queria que você estivesse do meu lado pra gente mudar juntos. Seria legal se você, daqui a dois anos, você viesse pra Gryffindor junto comigo, não seria? A cerimônia foi chata porque o professor Dumbledore falou demais, só que ele disse uma coisa que eu gostei muito, sabe, parecia que era diretamente pra mim e eu juro que tive a sensação de ter visto ele piscando pra minha direção. Ele disse: ''Nunca é tarde demais para fazer as coisas acontecerem, só é preciso que tenhamos coragem suficiente.''

Eu tive coragem, Rég, e vim para a Gryffinodr. Você também pode vir se quiser, só precisa ser corajoso como eu sei que você pode ser.

Já estou com saudades.

Sirius Black, novo Gryffindor.

PS: Rég, se puder, da próxima vez que sair com a mamãe compra uma caixa de chocolate da Madame Fan pra mim, os que eu trouxe acabaram no trem, eu dividi com dois amigos que eu fiz. Eles também são da Gryffindor.

__xXx__

Regulus guardava a carta fazia tempo, mas mesmo assim ele se lembrava de cada palavra do irmão. Ele não teve coragem o suficiente, na verdade, ele fora covarde demais: deixou que os outros decidissem o que fazer com sua própria vida até aquele momento. Ele queria ser como Sirius, claro que queria, ele era seu irmão mais velho, mas ele não tinha todos os atributos do que o outro possuía.

E agora Sirius o odiava, ele havia dito isto para Regulus na última vez em que eles se viram. O Slytherin não queria isso. Ele sentia falta do irmão. De repente o peso de todas as coisas que Regulus já havia feito explodiu dentro dele, fazendo com que lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos. A marca negra em seu braço esquerdo começou a quiemar, ele sabia que seu ex-mestre estava o convocando. E sabia também do segredo da Horcrux.

-Sirius, meu irmão, me desculpa. Eu errei demais, sei que você me odeia e que talvez nunca saiba disto, mas eu tenho coragem agora e vou fazer algo bom com ela, ou pelo menos tentar. -Regulus falou em voz alta para o Sirius de nove anos que estava de terno ao lado dele numa foto que fora tirada pouco tempo antes de Sirius ter pego a varinha do pai e, sem ter noção do que estava fazendo, ter atiçado fogo nos cabelos enormes de Bellatrix, o que causou uma das maiores confusões naquele Natal.

Era o fim, Regulus sabia. Mas Sirius uma vez lhe dissera que nunca é tarde demais pra fazer as coisas acontecerem, ele iria fazer isso agora. Pouco tempo depois o rapaz desaparatou com o elfo que o irmão tanto odiava em frente à uma caverna. O fim, ele achava, ia ser um recomeço.


End file.
